


There's one thing...

by Mariavc



Series: 30 Days of Skyeward smut [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 30 days of skyeward smut, F/M, This is so Grant Ward in my head, Trying to get Skyeward to frick frack in new ways a book by me, they told me to be dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariavc/pseuds/Mariavc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Grant's birthday, and he's always been a boobs man, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's one thing...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I am only doing this because it’s your birthday

She moves off him, still panting. “Come on. There has to be something you want” She looks at him, good enough to eat after their second round for the night. “It’s your birthday” She’s barely recovered from her orgasm but God, she wants him again.

 

“And I’m enjoying every minute of it” He sighs happily and turns on his side to face her. “I never really wanted to celebrate a birthday. But this is perfect”

 “Yeah” She faces him too “But it’s still your day, we can make it even more… memorable” She leans forward to kiss him softly. “And I mean it in a dirty way”

 “Is there anything you want to do?”

 “I asked first. Come on, I can go and get something fun from the undercover missions, or handcuffs…”

 “We’ve used handcuffs”

 “Yeah” She smiles at that memory “Ok, get creative. I’m even willing to… consider thinking about butt stuff”

 Grant laughs “Not that, but maybe there’s one thing” He even blushes.

 “Tell me! Come on. Tell me, tell me, tell me!” She leans on her elbow, smiling excitedly.

 “Ok” He’s looking at her boobs, then back to her face. “Would you let me…“ His gaze goes back at her boobs “I would to fuck your tits”

 She frowns and process it for a couple of seconds then she starts laughing. “That’s it? That’s your kinkiest fantasy?”

 “I have plenty of fantasies, but I want that for my birthday” He smirks.

 “You know that you could have just asked before, right?” She falls back on the bed.

 “I assume that’s a yes?”

 “Only because it’s your birthday” She teases and bites her lower lip, and then she reaches for her boobs, squeezing them in her hands.

 Grant swallows “Just… just give me a second” He smiles and jumps out of the bed, with an already prominent erection bouncing as he runs to the bathroom. She chuckles at that and then lies back in the bed.

 “Thank you,” He says when he climbs back with her. He looks so excited and, of course, super horny. He has a bottle of almond oil in his hand and a wicked grin in his face.

 Skye sighs when he pours the liquid over her chest, then moans when Grant straddles her and reaches for her boobs, spreading the oil over her. She closes her eyes and enjoys the contact, feels the heat from his slippery hands as he massages her. She likes it, she loves the small sounds he makes, how he’s started to move closer. She feels his hard dick between her breasts before he presses them together, and his soft moans are replaced for a loud grunt.

 “Oh shit, this is good,” He says as he starts pushing with his hips slowly.

 Skye opens her eyes to see him and his gaze is darker, his mouth is open and she has to press her legs together to try to appease her own arousal, because this is actually pretty hot.

 She digs her nails on his thighs when he pinches her nipples and moans his name “Come on babe, you can go harder than that” She teases and Grant picks up pace. The tip of dick pokes at her chin, and she really want to take hi in her mouth, she wants him inside her, he wants him everywhere.

 “Fuck, Skye!” He thrusts faster and fights to keep his eyes open. She’s biting her lip and shifting under him, she runs her nails up his body.

 “I want you to come, Grant” She moans “You can come over my chest if you want”

He groans loudly and rubs her nipples with his thumbs, making her moan his name again. He’s so close and her voice only makes him push faster. He grabs the headboard with one hand, keeping his dick in place as Skye reaches to keep her boobs pressed together.

Grant goes still, and finally closes his eyes; he moans her name as he spills over her chest, stroking his dick softly with his hand. “I… love you… so much” He says almost out of breath, but he’s smiling.

Then he hears her laughing.

He opens his eyes again “Shit. I’m sorry, I’ll get you cleaned up in a second” He says when he sees his cum over her chest and boobs and her neck. He jumps out of the bed and goes back to their bathroom to get the package of wet towels that she keeps there, when he comes back Skye is still laughing, resting her weight on her elbows and spread for him on the bed. It takes him a couple of seconds to remember what he was about to do, but then she joins her on the bed again.

“What’s so funny?” He says, pressing one cold white against her chest. She gasps.

“Nothing” She smiles and her dark gaze meets his, she’s still so wet and she needs him right now. She reaches for his already half hard dick and Grant smiles. “You know, if you want to try new stuff you just have to ask” then she moves up, brushing her lips against his cheek until she can whisper against his ear “plus… that was really hot”

He kisses her neck “I’m a simple man” then she slides two fingers inside her wet core and she moans loudly “I have simple tastes” He adds as he keeps kissing his way down her body “and right now…” he kisses her right thigh, making her push her hips when he pulls his fingers out of her. “I’m in the mood for something else”

“Grant…” She says breathlessly, digging her nails in his hair.

“It’s still my birthday” He says before burying his face between her legs.


End file.
